1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for transmitting high-frequency signals.
2. Description of Related Art
An conventional electrical connector for transmitting high-frequency signals usually comprises an insulative housing, a pair of contact modules retained in the insulative housing, a metal sheet located between the two contact modules, and a metal shell surrounding the insulative housing and the two contact modules to achieve anti-EMI performance. However, the metal shell is configured as single layer structure, it is necessary to improve the electrical connector to achieve a better EMI (electro-magnetic interference) shielding performance so as to transmit high-frequency signals safely and reliably. Furthermore, the electrical connector includes so many parts including insulative housing, two contact modules, a metal sheet, a metal shell which are not assembled closely, and the structural strength of the electrical connector will be reduced easily.
Hence, an improved electrical connector for solving the above issue is desired.